The daily life of C-ute highschool girls
by kageyas
Summary: The C-ute girls are your basic high school girls! Maimi,Airi,Saki,Chisato and Mai are best friends who form a dance club in their school! but other problems occur, most to do with love :p spiritually linked with The daily life of Berryz Highschool girls
1. Chapter 1: A typical day

Airi Suzuki slumped down onto her desk, throwing her bag onto her chair. She gave a sigh and looked around the class, seeing no one who she knew yet; she opened her bag and placed her books onto her desk. She played around with her pen until one of her closet friends, Maimi Yajima walked into the class "Maimi!" Airi exclaimed when she saw her, Maimi then walked towards her.

"Hey Airi, how's it going?" she asked

"Decent, I do have loads of homework to do, I have hardly any money for lunch, but hopefully its all fine, maybe" She said quickly, continuing to fiddle with her pen.

"well good luck with it, I can help you with the homework and I may have some spare money to lend you" Maimi replied, before searching in her bag. Maimi was a person that was always there for Airi, and always helped her.

"Nooo!" Airi said smiling "its fine!"

"if you say so" Maimi said as she walked to her seat, but as she did she heard Airi whisper.

"Actually, could I borrow your notes after class" As Maimi sat down, three other girls ran into the class.

"sorry we're late!" one of them said.

"Eh, Nacky, we aren't late!" another one exclaimed.

"well, we wouldn't of been if you didn't think it would be a good idea that we drop by the arcade!" the third said.

"Mai! I said we are not late, the teacher isn't even here yet!" the other one replied.

"Oh I thought we were for a second" Mai Hagiwara said taking a deep breath.

"Yea, especially since we were late yesterday" Saki Nakajima said quietly, looking at the third girl with a stare.

"Huh? it wasn't my fault, my alarm didn't go off!" Okai Chisato said, defending herself. Airi and Maimi chuckled as the three of them sat at their seats. the teacher then walked in at that moment. Chisato could slightly hear Mai say

"we were almost late" though she didn't know who it was directed to, but probably her she thought, so she just looked back and smiled at her, but Mai was instead talking to Maimi, who was in the seat next to her, so chisato quickly turned foward, her face slightly turning red in embarrassment.

"Good morning class." the teacher said "sorry I was late today"

After class Maimi told Airi that she was going to the library, Mai quickly followed "Maimi-senpai! Let me go with you!" Maimi smiled and nodded as Mai quickly followed. Mai was attached to Maimi; everyone knew that, if she wasn't with Chisato or Saki (or the three trouble makers, as they were mostly known as) then it had to be her.

"Mai! You want to hang out during lunch!" Chisato called, but Mai was already out of range.

"Just talk to her later" Airi said, who was standing near her "anyway, you wanna go do something ,maybe some homework, or lets meet up with someone, how about we go to a vending machine, I wanna see your trick where where you get free drinks from the vending machine! We can wait for Nacky, she is just talking to the teacher" Airi suggested quickly. Chisato was staring at the floor, not paying much attention so all she heard was "vending machine"

"Yea! I'll show you that trick!" she then replied, looking up. Saki then slowly walked out of the classroom.

"apparently I need extra support" she said sighing "I got too low a score in the last test" Saki never was one for studying, she was more of a practical person.

"Don't worry about it" Airi said patting her on the back.

"Yea!" Chisato said "at least you can't get worse!"

Maimi was looking through a book in the library as Mai looked around "I just can't find the right history book" Maimi said, taking a breath and closing the one she was reading, Mai then placed a large stack of books next to her and smiled.

"I think it may be one of these?" she said, sitting down.

"Maybe, oh well, someon probably already took it out if not" she replied, sounding defeated. "but thanks for helping me." she then smiled.

"No problem Maimi-senpai!" Mai said smiling once again. They then looked through the books until they heard a voice say

"Hi!" they looked up and saw it was Chinami Tokunaga, one of Maimi's friends, she sat opposite them and asked "what you two doing?"

"Just looking for a certain book for class" Maimi replied, mai then said

"and I'm helping!" excitedly before showing a big smile.

"Ah, boooooooooring" Chinami replied, dropping her arms onto the table. "I thought we could do something fun!"

"Well probably the worst idea to come to a library and do that, pretty stupid" Maimi mockingly said, scanning a book with a smirk.

"Be quiet!" Chinami said laughing and slapping Maimi's hand jokingly. "I just couldn't find anyone" Maimi rolled her eyes before saying

"Fair enough."

"I saw maasa here, she is round the corner there reading manga!" Mai said, pointing to the right happily.

"Ah! Is she!" she said, she jumped up quickly before louding exclaiming "Maaaaaa" and running around the corner.

"Yea, I give up, Can't-" Maimi started before Mai exclaimed

"Ah! I got a text from Chissaa, she said she got in trouble for breaking another vending machine!" laughing, she showed Maimi her phone.

"Really?" Maimi said trying to hold in laughter.

"its probably that silly vending machin trick, of course" Mai said "I remember when we first met, she tried to do it to impress me, ended the way you would think." She chuckled.

"Well Chisato will always be Chisato" Maimi said

Mai then said, looking at the ground "Yea, she..." She looked upwards and gained a smiled again "Will always be!"


	2. Chapter 2: A troublesome bunch

Maimi sat down at the lunch table, placing her lunch down and looking around "didn't Chisato say she would be here today" she said to Airi, who was infront of her, but she didn't hear, because she was half asleep. "Oi, Airi!" she said loudly snapping her fingers, trying to hide a smile.

"oh.." Airi opened her eyes "Eh!? sorry, sorry, sorry" she said quickly smiling "I just had a late night"

"anyway, I asked, didn't Chisato say she would be here today?" Maimi asked again.

"She was, but then Nacky and Mai came and said something about a idea, and something about it being hilarious" Airi replied, tapping on the table slowly.

"oh, they are off to cause trouble again" Maimi said, sighing, the three of them always got up to no good, it was much worse when they first met, back in middle school. Chisato and Mai got detentions everyday, Saki never did, they never suspected her. They stopped it slightly now, but every once and a while, they still needed a little fun. "I wonder what they're up too, pulling a prank on a teacher, setting traps, placing perfect, fake love letters in everyone's locker" Maimi asked

"Actually they did that last one last valentines day, remember?. Momoko freaked out because she apparently got one from Yurina, ah they were both so embarrassed" Airi said chuckling

"Ah, yes I remember" Maimi said laughing.

"Hey Nacky" Chisato said as they stood by the window on the stairs "did you set the trap up"

"yep!" she replied "Mai should be near there waiting" she then got a text from Mai saying 'The teacher is walking towards the door'

"ah, its time!" Chisato said, smirking "This may be a old one, but its still gonna be funny"

Mai was behind a wall, near the classroom the teacher was going in, she then pulled a thin piece of string that they knew the teacher wasn't going to notice, He the opened the door, walked in and

SPLASH

A large bucket of water fell down and soaked him, he screamed angrily and Mai pulling the string, opened his desk in the class, and caused hundreds of marbles to fall out, he tripped on them, screaming even louder. He then stood up and shouted "This is a damn Highschool! who the hell thought this would be funny!" Mai then started running, but fell and tripped. Crap, Mai thought, what if he sees her, but it was too late, he already did "Get over here you!" He shouted at her "you did this, didn't you!"

"what happened?" Saki said, biting her nails.

"I don't know, but Mai didn't send the normal thumbs up text" Chisato said, worried, checking her phone wildly "Shit...she must of been caught" Chisato then ran as fast as she could down the stairs.

"wait Chissaa!" Saki said, following after her. When they Chisato reached them, The teacher was shouting at her, as Mai was getting up.

"WAIT!" Chisato shouted "IT WAS ME!"

"huh, what" The teacher said confused

"I was the one who set the traps, I did everything, I am the one you should punish" Chisato said slowly, breathing heavily.

"but Chi-" Mai started, but she decided to stay quiet as Chisato mouthed 'no' to her.

"Ah, of course, who else would it be I say" the teacher said, water still dripping from his clothes "come with me" he said as he pulled her by her sleeve, Chisato only staring at the floor quietly.

"Chisato.." Mai said, tears filling her eyes, it was only when the teacher was out of sight, was when Saki decided to appear from behind the wall.

"I didn't think she would do that" Saki slowly said, shaking. Mai then threw herself at Saki, crying her eyes out.

"Nacky...why am I crying, we have been doing this for years...is it the way she took all the blame" Mai said through her tears "she must of done... it before or...something"

"chisato got caught!" Maimi exclaimed in disbelief "But she never gets caught ever since she started highschool! I swear she wasnt even the one who set it all up!"

"I know..." Saki said, moving her hands nervously. It was just before their last lesson of the day, Chisato was still no where to be seen, Saki went to Maimi's desk to tell her what happened, while Mai was sitting at her desk alone, looking through the window. Airi was there also, interested in what happened also.

"Well, it was Chisato's decision, but no matter, its not that big a deal." Airi said, leaning on the desk next to Maimi's. "its probably just gonna be a few detentions, thats all"

"yea but..." Saki started "that teacher looked so angry, maybe we shouldn't of chosen the most scary looking one..." Taking a deep breath to calm herself down, she then suggested "What is she gets expelled!...especially after that vending machine incident a few days ago!" she then put her hands on her head in worry "and it would be our faults! they obviously deal stuff like this very seriously in highschool.." Mai had obviously heard her, since she made a sniffling noise from her desk.

"they wouldn't, its also the first time being caught doing something like this remember" Maimi said, trying to keep a smile. Airi then nodded in agreement.

Saki then said "I hope so..."

After school, as students flooded out of the school, Mai, leaned against the wall next to the gate. Saki, Airi and Maimi passed her.

"you coming" Airi asked

"no, I need to wait for Chissaa, I have to..." Mai replied, looking at the floor.

Saki then waved goodbye to Airi and Maimi as she walked away in the other direction.

"you doing anything tonight" Maimi asked Airi as the walked down the path.

"Nah, not really" she replied "but I still need to do a lot of that homework, so I guess that does count as doing something, I'll probably just get it all done tonight, oh well, its finally the weekend!" she said quickly, throwing her arms in the air, relieved.

"yea!" Maimi said chuckling "you wanna go to hang out on saturday?"

"sure!" Airi replied, now trying to balance herself on a raised part of the path.

"But I do hope Chissaa is okay..." Maimi then said.

As the sun started setting, Mai still waited for Chisato, checking her phone every few seconds also. until Chisato slowly walked out the door, looking at the ground.

"Chissaa!" Mai exclaimed as she turned to face her, face full of suprise, ran towards her.

"ah, you waited for me!" she said, smirking, as Mai jumped at her and hugged her tightly.

"I'm so sorry" Mai said with a sad voice "I didn't mean for it to happen!"

"Mai, its fine" Chisato said smiling as Mai countinued too grip on to her tightly. "I just got a few detentions and I have to do cleaning service after school for two weeks" She said chuckling and scratching the back of her head.

"I can help you do it..." Mai said quietly as she finally let go.

"well, that would take away the point of taking the blame for you, wouldn't it?" She said, laughing.

"ah yea, sorry.." Mai said slowly before laughing as well. They then started walking home as they started along the path.

"Did Nacky over react?" Chisato asked as they walked.

"yea, but she had a good reason to be" Mai said, continuing to smile. "Chisato" Mai started "you really are my best friend"

"Yea, best friend!" Chisato said "you are mine too" they then looked at eachother and started laughing. Chisato then thought, yea best friends, just that.


	3. Chapter 3: Coffee with a movie

It was a Saturday, just a plain old Saturday. Mai was on her bed with her phone in her and she was hugging a pillow "Hey, chisato" she said, sounding obnoxious on purpose "Could you pass me that bar of chocolate over there"

"Yea sure" Chisato said as she threw it to her.

"Ugh, I'm so bored" Mai said, putting her phone down and leaning against the wall.

"Call Nacky and ask her if she wants to do anything" Chisato said, standing up.

"She told me she is busy, she said she is planning something exciting she that she cannot wait to show us" Mai said in response before getting off her bed and stretching.

"Ah, really, then can't wait for that" Chisato said "hopefully it is something that will help boost her confidence"

"Maybe" Mai replied while going through her shelves and eating the chocolate bar. "Who would guess such a shy girl like her is best friends with you"

"Hey!, I'm not that bad!" Chisato exclaimed before smirking "anyway, you are not really a innocent flower are you?" Mai then laughed.

"Okay, so any ideas on what to do then?" Mai then added.

"How about we just watch a movie?" Chisato said, moving towards the shelves.

"Yea, sure, but not a horror one this time, last time we watched one I just hid behind you" Mai said, embarrassed "How about a romance movie!"

"The last one we watched you just cried into my shoulder" Chisato said, giving her a stare.

"Well, it was really emotional, the way the person loved her from childhood but she never loved them back" Mai said, putting her head in her hands.

"Well if you love someone and they don't love you back, you just have to accept it, its just life!" Chisato said, her smile slowly disappearing as she stared at Mai.

"Chissaa?!" Mai said with a worried look.

"What!...um..I must of drifted off" chisato then said, trying to smile.

"Okay, then what movie you want to watch then?" Mai asked, looking at the shelf of movies.

"How about this sc-fi" Chisato said picking out a movie and smiling.

Airi and Maimi were walking through town both with shopping bags in hand. "Hey, Nacky texted me, she said that she is planning something exciting for us" Maimi said as she looked at her phone.

"ah really! well, I wonder what it is! maybe its a huge present! maybe its a trip to disneyland!" Airi said quickly and excitedly.

"Well, whatever it is, she must be putting loads of effort into it, if she is shutting herself in on a saturday on it" Maimi said, putting her phone away.

"Ah well, we will see on Monday-Ah! look at this cute dress" Airi said before running to a shop and seeing a cute red floral dress through the window "oh, but its so expensive though" she said seeing the price tag. Maimi rushed to her side.

"Ah that is cute" Maimi said in agreement "but too expensive, come on" she said trying to pull Airi away.

"One day!" Airi said in a sad tone as she walked away.

"Hey look! its Chinami and Saki!" Maimi said as she spotted the two. Chinami ran towards them waving her arm, Saki following her.

"Hey!" Chinami said lively "How are you guys doing?"

"We are fine!" Maimi said happily.

"Yea! fine! apart from finding a really cute dress but it was really expensive!" Airi said quickly, making a grumpy face after.

"Ah, I see" Saki said.

"So, how long have you guys been here?" Maimi asked.

"Oh, just since around ten" Saki said, smiling.

"We woke up early!" Chinami exclaimed.

"She made me" Saki said smiling.

"Really? wow that's early!" Airi said surprised.

"Yea Chii, I thought you liked your sleep" Maimi asked, laughing.

"Well I woke up early, and I was hungry so I thought there was no point in going back to sleep" Chinami said.

"Ah, that is so like you" Airi said.

"And its so like Saki here to actually agree to go somewhere early for you" Maimi said.

"Yea, it is" Saki said, starting to laugh.

"well we were just heading home now" Chinami said "Since we came so early, so see you!" Chinami and Saki then departed as they exchanged their goodbyes. Airi and Maimi then walked a bit more.

"Ah, its sooo cold today" Airi said, shivering, as a breeze crossed them.

"Yea, should we go inside and get some coffee?" Maimi then suggested.

"Sure!" Airi said, they then went to a coffee shop and ordered some Coffee. While they were there, Maimi noticed the amount of sugar Airi put into her coffee.

"You sure that's enough?" Maimi asked, staring at Airi with a smile.

"Oh yea, sorry" Airi said laughing. As they drank their coffee, Maimi then said.

"anyway, have you listened to the newest Morning musume single yet?" before taking a sip of her coffee.

"Ah! not yet, I keep forgetting to check" Airi said.

"Well it's really good!" Maimi said, smiling.

"okay, I'll be sure to check when I get home!" Airi added.

After the movie ended, Chisato noticed Mai fast asleep. "Oh mai" She said before waking her up.

"oh huh wha-" she looked at the clock on her wall "how much of the movie did I miss" she said embarrassed.

"Probably just a little" Chisato assured her as she smiled. "Well I should be getting home now"

"okay!" Mai said "I'll go see you off" Mai and Chisato then went downstairs and Mai opened the door for Chisato.

"See you!" Chisato said as she set of.

"Byeee!" Mai replied with a hug smile.

On Monday, before first lesson, Chisato, Mai, Airi and Maimi were all seated at one table. Saki was standing there with a piece of paper and a bunch of notes, she was also wearing her glasses. "okay guys! my idea I have is that, we, together, should start a dance club in this school!"


	4. Chapter 4: The dance club

"A dance club?" Mai said, looking at Saki.

"Like the place with the loud music? and the sexual dancing?" Chisato asked, before a slight smirk appeared.

"no! not that type of dance club!" Maimi said, as she turned towards Chisato.

"Yes! its a club that we can all learn dances and stuff and, ummm, we can hold school dance competitions maybe and its just overall dancing!" Saki then said smiling.

"Have the school approved of this?" Airi asked, tapping the desk.

"yes! I said a request on Saturday, it got approved this morning, I went and checked as soon as I got into school!" Saki said happily.

"cool idea!" Mai said smiling "lets do our best!"

"I also gave us a group name!" Saki said, before picking out a piece of paper and showing it to the group, the paper had the name "°C-ute" on it as a colourful logo "I chose the group name C-ute!"

"what's with the Celsius symbol there" Airi asked, confused.

"oh, I thought it looked cool!" Saki said smiling again.

"And why the name C-ute" Maimi asked.

"Because you guys are all super cute and I am kinda unoriginal with names" Saki said laughing.

"Ah, that works" Maimi said, also laughing "and you are really cute yourself!"

"Ah,uh,th-a-nks!" Saki said slowly blushing but smiling.

"So, are we gonna use the dance studio" Chisato asked "cause that old place has apparently never been used for years according to the teachers"

"Yea, we will!, they did say that we may have to clean it up...a lot" Saki replied "but they also said, since it's never used, we could customize it to our own clubs needs!"

"We should check it out later" Maimi said "also shouldn't this club have like a leader?, I think it should be Nacky, since she was the one who set it up and put the effort in!"

"Umm. ah, I actually already planned that" Saki said "Maimi! you should be leader, because you are the oldest" she then smiled.

"Eh?!, me?" Maimi said.

"You are also the most responsible!" Airi said, giggling.

"To an extent" Chisato also added.

"I'm not really a leader type anyway!" Saki said.

"Yea! Maimi should be leader!" Mai exclaimed.

"Okay! I promise I will do my best!" Maimi said, smiling.

"Also, Nacky, you must be quite serious about this, if you are wearing your glasses" Chisato said, jokingly.

"I forgot, to put in my contact lenses!" Saki said, putting all the paper in a neat pile. "I was too focused on this." she then chuckled. The teacher then walked in, they all got to their seats. Saki sat in hers and had a big smile, bigger then usual. I'm going to do it! she thought this is going to be amazing!

"So, you wanna walk home with me today." Mai asked Chisato as they sat at the lunch table.

"Nah, I have those detentions, remember?" Chisato replied before rolling her eyes.

"Oh, yea! sorry." mai said.

"you don't have to keep apologising!" Chisato exclaimed, patting Mai's head before laughing.

"hey guys!" Airi said before sitting by them. "Maimi and Nacky told me that we are going to take a look at the dance studio at lunch in a days time."

"Ah, I see" Mai said."hope its not too messed up"

"Yea, it would be a pain to clean up" Chisato said sighing.

"Would probably take a whole weekend, if its really bad" Airi said, slumping down and taking a bite out of a apple. Miyabi Natsuyaki then approached them.

"Hello!, how are you guys" She asked.

"We are fine!" Airi replied, smiling at Miyabi. Then a male student called Hikaru also approached them, he was someone who went to the same middle school as them, so he knew them quite well.

"Hey!" He said.

"oh hi!" Miyabi said, turning to face him.

"Hey" Chisato said, looking upwards to face him.

"Chisato?! are you okay! I heard what happened with you and the prank, actually I overheard that you actually took the blame for it! and it was Mai who got caught!" He asked her.

"Yea, so what if I did, not that big of a deal" chisato then said.

"If you did do that! do you still have a crush on or errr, love Mai!" He then said, the whole group then went quiet, Miyabi started at him with a glare, Airi dropped the apple she was eating and covered her mouth. A whole range of emotions filled Chisato as she avoided looking at Mai, her heart stared beating fast as her face went bright red, just as she didn't want at this moment. She didn't love Mai still, well not in that way any more, the fact that he would ask such a question made her angry, yet somewhere,somehow, extremely sad. She could feel herself shaking with a mix of both emotions. Mai then clenched her fists, nervously. Chisato then got up, and ran, she ran as fast as she could, I need to go! she thought, I don't know where but, anywhere! she bumped into a few people as she sprinted out of the lunch hall.

"Chisato!" Airi called for her, before running after her. Mai thought about doing the same, but she stayed, anger filling her face, she then moved towards Hikaru.

"Why would y-" Miyabi started to say to him angrily, but before she could finish Mai slapped him in straight in the face. He stumbled backwards as people started looking towards them.

"YOU WENT WITH US TO MIDDLE SCHOOL, YOU SHOULD KNOW IT'S NOT A GOOD IDEA TO BRING THAT UP" Mai shouted at him, shaking with only anger.

"Mai!" Miaybi said, worried "I think its best you calm down, we don't want to attract more attention to this situation"

"yea, true..." Mai said, slowly calming down, but still giving Hikaru a deadly look.

"I'm sorry!" he said "I didn't know it would impact her so much, I didn't know it was such big a deal!"

"I think you should shut the hell up" Miyabi said, turning to him. Mai then turned, and ran."Mai!" she heard Miyabi call, but she went to look for Chisato, she needed to.

Chisato was slumped against a wall outside, she was staring at the ground, she didn't know why this annoyed her so much, did it mean something that it did. Did she still- no! she couldn't. It was just the fact that he brought up something that saddened me ages ago, she thought, or maybe, the feelings that saddened me ages ago are still here and he just revealed them, no, no way! She only thought about this possibility for a split second before Airi caught up with her, along with Saki who saw them running and followed her.

"Hey..are you okay?" Airi asked, looking at her sadly.

"yea, its just something that slightly annoys me, ya know?" she said, trying her best to make a smile.

"you should probably come inside, it's quite cold" Saki said.

"okay" Chisato said, sighing, they went in together. Mai then was running towards them.

"Are you okay!?" She asked as she tried to catch her breath.

"Yea I'm fine now!" Chisato said, smiling, genuinely this time, smiling at the site of Mai's smile.

Yea, just friends, she assured herself, she is just my best friend.


	5. Chapter 5:The dusty dance studio

Maimi and Saki were sitting on a bench outside during lunch, they were waiting for Chisato, Mai and Airi. Saki was wrapped with a big scarf.

"that does look warm" Maimi said.

"yea, I recently brought it cause I heard it would be snowing soon" Saki then said. Maimi then started rubbing her hands.

"where are they? its freezing." Maimi then said.

"Hey nice scarf! loser!" Another student said walking past them. Saki looked at the ground quickly.

"Hey!" Maimi was about to say before Saki muttered.

"Just leave it"

"Just ignore them okay?" Maimi then said "it looks wonderful on you"

"Thanks..." Saki then said, forming a smile.

"Looks like the bullying hasn't stopped since middle school?" Maimi said, concerned and moving towards Saki.

"It's not as big of a deal now, it's just a small group" Saki said quietly.

"Well do you want to talk about it?" Maimi then said, putting her hand on Saki's "I am here for you, we all are"

"Maybe later..." Saki muttered before Mai's voice shouted to them.

"Maimiiiiiii!" She was followed by Chisato and Airi.

"hey!" Maimi and Saki replied with, as Saki stood up happily.

"So, are we gonna go check the dance studio now! I hope its not too bad!" Airi said quickly.

"Yea!, I have the key here" Saki said, before digging out a key from her blazer.

"ah, let's go!" Mai then said with joy.

"Where is it?" Chisato asked, with a confused look "I've never actually asked about it"

"ummmm" Maimi said, putting her finger on her chin "Its down the stairs by the P.E storeroom"

"No wonder it's hardly used!" Mai exclaimed.

"yea, it's in such a remote location!" Airi then added.

"hmmmm, Down some stairs, in such a remote location" Chisato said "its kinda surreal"

"It's the only thing down that level of the school, well apart from the basement maybe" Saki said. "anyway, let's go!" She then smiled. They followed Saki to the P.E storeroom and moved towards a set of stairs going down next to it, there were bushes around the stairs, which all succumbed to the cold weather as maimi went down first.

"It should be down here" She said, as the rest followed. when they got down they came across a small courtyard area, with bushes on one side and a fence which covers the street outside and a small building.

"ah!" Chisato said "This is interesting!" with a amazed expression.

"so this must be it" Saki said moving towards the building, she then stuck the key into the keyhole and opened it. They then walked in, it was pitch black and Mai fell as she hit something.

"Are you okay!?" Maimi asked

"Yea! I'm fine!" Mai replied before coughing loudly, Chisato then pressed the light switch, revealing a dance studio, all of the girls were coughing wildly at this point.

"Crap, its-s*cough* dusty in here" Airi said, exploring the studio. Maimi opened the blinds as Saki rubbed a huge amount of dust off of the mirror. There were also loads of scattered leaflets lying about. Saki picked one up, before reading it.

"The Chou dance club" she read "come and join now!"

"Ah, so someone tried to make a dance club before this" Mai said, scanning the leaflets on the floor.

"Doesn't look like they did quite an amazing job" Chisato said, wiping more dust off the only table there, then at that moment, Mai screamed loudly.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" She then grabbed onto Chisato as tightly as she could and planted her head into her shoulder.

"What's wrong?!" Maimi asked worried.

"There i-i-i-i-i-s a-a-a w-asps n-e-e-st in the-e corner-r-r-r" Mai's muffled voice said. They then looked in the corner to see a decent sized wasps nest, at the sight of it saki flinched and grabbed onto Maimi. Airi ran towards the door, and stood in the doorway.

"ah, that's a problem" Maimi said looking at the nest with a worried look.

"Ah, scary!" Chisato then said before patting Mai on the head as the sound of muffled tears emerged.

"what will we do about it?" Airi said, biting her nails at the door way.

"well, I guess we have to go talk to a teacher about it" Maimi said.

"Ugh!" Saki moaned "We have to wait more time, I was so excited for this and planned this for so long and we have to wait more!" She said, with a sad face.

"Ummm, guys, hate to break your moment, but its snowing" Airi then interrupted, looking outside the door.

"whaaaat!" Mai exclaimed, breaking from Chisato and running to the door, she the stared at the snow falling with tears still down her face. Saki then ran out.

"It's snowing"! she exclaimed as she spun around.

"Aren't you going to act all excited?" Maimi said to Chisato, with a smile.

"I'm trying to be more mature" Chisato said, with a stern face.

"Really?" Maimi asked with a confused look.

"Oh hell no" Chisato replied, before running into the falling snow, jumping up and down. Maimi then joined her. After a few minutes of joyfully prancing around the snow, Maimi then said.

"Okay, should we go and tell the head teacher about the wasps nest, you know, before lessons start?" Maimi suggested. The girls agreed as Saki locked the door to the dance studio and they went back up as the snow continued to fall.

"Oh, so there is a wasps nest?" The head teacher said, before sipping from her mug.

"yea, we just discovered it today" Maimi said, standing in front of her desk.

"I will hire an exterminator on that as soon as I can" She replied.

"Thank you so much!" Maimi exclaimed, before bowing her head down. "I'll be going now" She then went to walk out.

"Wait!" The head teacher then said.

"Huh" Maimi went.

"Could you tell Okai to stop causing trouble, please" She then said.

"I will" Maimi said, before walking out. The other girls were waitng outside, partly covered in snow. "She said she will get an exterminator as soon as she can!" Maimi told them.

"Ah, hopefully soon!" Saki then added.

"Yea!" Airi said "I am interested in using it now, but after that we do have to clean it!"

"Also, Chissaa, She also said to tell you to stop making trouble, although I doubt you'll try" Maimi then said, before smiling.

"I will try my best, but no promises" Chisato then replied with, smirking.


	6. Chapter 6: The clean up

One week later, Saki was quickly walking through the corridors, dodging people as she ran, she had her hair messily tied up and was holding her books to her chest. Saki, was never popular and she was very shy. this led to her getting bullied a lot in middle school, and sometimes in high school. She then bumped right into Maimi.

"Are you okay?" Maimi asked, noticing her haste.

"Yea!" Saki replied, trying to smile. Maimi then gave her a concerned look. "okay... I was told, that I probably couldn't dance for my life by someone..." She then said, looking at the ground.

"Don't listen to them!" Maimi then said "They have never seen you dance, have they!"

"Yea true...but..." Saki then started.

"No buts! you just try your hardest, okay?" Maimi then exclaimed, before giving her a hug. "Now come on, lets go meet up with the others in the library. When they got there, Chisato, Mai and Airi were sitting around a table. "Hey" Maimi said as she sat down, followed by Saki. Chisato then looked up at Saki.

"Hey! Nacky! are you okay? I overheard those kids say that you probably can't dance, you want me to beat them up for you!" She the said, putting her hand into a fist after.

"No no no no no no!, it's fine!" Saki said quickly, before smiling.

"Chisato, you really think YOU could beat someone up" Mai said, smiling.

"Oh quiet you" Chisato said, lightly slapping her.

"Soooooo! Has the Wasps nest been dealt with?" Airi asked, closing the book she was reading.

"Yea!" Saki said, smiling. "we could go after school!"

"that sounds good!" Airi said, mai then nodded happily.

"yep!" Maimi said.

"Yea, all my after school detentions finished friday last week so I'm free!" Chisato said happily.

"I've brought some stuff to help us clean it!" Saki then said.

"Ah that's good!" Airi then said smiling.

As the walked in the snow to the dance studio, Airi walked up to Saki and asked "Are you okay? like really? With the bullying."

"I'm fine!" Saki said "It's nothing really!"

"It's been getting worse lately, hasn't it?" Airi then asked in a concerned tone.

"Well..."Saki started slowly "Ever since it got out that I was starting a dance club, the people who normally bully me, have been doing it even more..."

"Well...just prove to them that you will make this dance club something special and you do have all of us with you as well!, and Chisato is always willing to protect you, like she always did" Saki then slowly smiled.

"Yea, true..." She then looked up at Chisato, who was playfully talking to Mai. When they got to the dance studio, Saki opened the door and they went in.

"Oh thank god!" Mai said as she saw that the wasps nest was gone, giving a sign of relief. They had also noticed that the many scattered leaflets were gone. Saki then put down her bag and opened it to reveal some dusters and cleaning then started by cleaning the large mirror. Maimi then saw Airi struggling with cleaning the mirror.

"Airi?" Maimi asked, starting to giggle. "are you okay there?"

"This mark isn't going away!" Airi exclaimed, in a annoyed tone, wiping furiously at a mark on the mirror. Maimi then moved to help her.

"This is kinda boring" Chisato then said, sighing "will we have to do this on the weekends?"

"Yes!, this Saturday actually!" Maimi replied with.

"What!" Chisato said, sighing again. Mai then made a sad face.

"Don't complain!" Maimi said "We have to get this done for Saki!" At that moment saki turned away from them and started smiling, continuing to wipe the mirror.

"Ahh!, look at the time! it's almost 8!" Mai exclaimed pointing at the clock on the wall.

"umm, I think that's wrong" Chisato said "It's just 5" she said pulling her phone out.

"that's still kinda late" Maimi said "I think we should go now" they then packed away all the cleaning equipment and left, Saki closing the door on the way out. as they left it was dark, the only light being provided by street lights that stood on the other side of the fence, which illuminated the white snow on the ground, they walked up the stairs and as they made their way to the school. As they said their goodbyes and left the school, Chisato went up to talk to Saki.

"Hey!, how you doing!" she asked, she was wearing a large green coat and had a beanie on, it then started snowing again.

"I'm fine!" Saki said, smiling as the continued to walk, wearing the same scarf and a fluffy purple coat

"you sure? You don't seem alright at all with this bullying!" Chisato then said, looking at Saki with a concerned look.

"Yea...its nothi-" She started as snow started getting caught in her hair before Chisato interrupted her.

"It's not just nothing!, I know it!" She exclaimed "just...if you need any help, just come to me, I don't want you to go through all that again.." she then looked at the ground as her voice became softer and quieter.

_"what are you? you stupid nerd!" A bully shouted at a little Saki, tears flooding down her cheeks._

_"Yea! you're ugly as well, maybe you should just leave and never come back!" they then pushed Saki onto the ground as she cried even more._

_"HEY!" A girl shouted from the side, running towards them, it was Chisato and Mai followed after her. Chisato ran infront of Saki and faced the bullies "YOU LEAVE HER ALONE!"_

_"and what are you going to do about that, shorty?" one of the bullies replied._

_"I WILL PROTECT HER!" Chisato exclaimed, lifting her arms up and blocking the way._

_"come on, she is no fun" the bully then said._

_"yea,so booooring, let's just go" they then left them, Saki was sitting on the floor, staring at Chisato over her, as she wiped her tears. Chisato then turned around and said with a large smile as she held out her hand._

_"Hey Saki! I'm Okai Chisato, as you should know!" _

_"Umm, hey Chisato" Saki said as she stood up "thank you..."_

_"and I'm Mai!" Mai said happily as she waved her arm. Saki then burst into tears and ran straight into Chisato._

_"it's okay!" Chisato said "I will make sure they won't bully you at all!"_

Saki then woke up, she sat up in bed, she noticed her covers had slide right off the bed. she got up, moving towards the door, before bursting into tears and falling down in the middle of the room.


End file.
